Deja Vu
by dylanwilliams9
Summary: After a young mother witnesses a drive by shooting, Gibbs and the team work together to not only catch the killer, but also to protect the family from a possible revenge attack.
1. Chapter 1

It was early on Saturday morning and Jane and her daughter, Lola, were at the local groceries buying food for the week. Jane was tall and had long, bright red hair, Lola was 8 years old, she had she also had long hair, but hers was blondish-brown. She looked very similar to her mother and one could easily tell they were related.

"Lola," Jane asked her daughter, "which fruits would you like?". "Apples and Oranges!" Lola replied enthusiastically as she ran over to the front of the shop where the fruits was located. Lola could reach the oranges but not the apples, so she picked the oranges while Jane picked the apples. Lola ripped 2 plastic bags off the wheel and handed one to her mum. She picked up the 5 oranges one at a time, each time checking for approval from her mum. At the same time Jane did the same, picking up 5 apples, one at a time seeking for approval from Lola. Lola was determined to get the reddest apples in the shop so it took while before Jane had 5 apples. As they twisted the bags at the top so the fruit wouldn't fall out they walked over to the shopkeeper to pay for the fruit. "That'll be $6.50" the shopkeeper said in a dull tone as she looked up from her magazine. Jane paid the shopkeeper the money and left the shop. There was fifty cents change and Lola asked if she could get a lollipop from the newsagent next door.

Lola ran ahead into newsagent and headed straight for the counter, where the lollipops jar was, "Mummy! I found the lollipops" she yelled to her mum as she reached the front of the shop. "Okay Lola, you're only allowed one! When you've chosen give the lady the money, I ll be standing out the front.", "Okay mummy" . As Jane walked to the front of the newsagent a white van with a shattered back windscreen and dented sides sped past the shop, the sound of it s roaring engine echoed across the street, and probably the surrounding area. The driver slammed the breaks 20 meters or so up the road, leaving a solid black tire track on the road from the sudden breaking. Just as quickly as the van had stopped it started again, reversing towards the newsagents. The van was suddenly in front of the shop. The van door slid open and inside is a man dressed fully in black. He was on one knee aiming a gun only a few people noticed the van. A young man dressed in a Sailor uniform standing near the magazine rack looked up and started to move away from the van. As he dropped the magazine he had been flicking through, the shooter fired and the sailor was shot point blank in the chest. After the shot people start to scream, ducking under tables, some brave people run over to the Sailor. Jane just stood there stunned as she stared into the face of the shooter. He noticed her and winked, banging the hood of the van, signalling the driver to leave, and slammed the sliding door shut. Just as quickly as the van came, it was gone, only one young sailor had lost his life.

* * *

Edited by: Cicixoxo


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Gibbs and the team arrived at the crime scene the local law enforcement officers all over the crime scene. When Gibbs got out of the truck he went straight over to the crime scene Ziva, Tony and McGee were getting the the crime scene kits out of the truck. "I'm special agent Gibbs, this is agent DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva, and seeming that victim was a member of the navy we would like to take over the investigation." Gibbs said to the police officer currently in charge. "That shouldn't be a problem Gibbs, we have another case to work on anyway, ill just pack up and get the rest of the team out of your way." The police officer replied in a relived tone.

As the police officers packed up and left the crime scene Tony, Ziva and McGee went on with their usual procedures. Tony and Ziva took pictures, McGee collected any physical evidence while Gibbs went over to the press using some colourful language asking them to leave. At this time Ducky and Palmer had both arrived and were examining the body, although it was fairly obvious how he was killed. "How'd he die duck?" Gibbs asked as he was walking back from where the press once were. "one bullet went straight through the right ventricle of his heart, the other in his stomach, leaving the poor man to bleed to death. As for when Jethro, my guess is anywhere from 1 to 2 hours ago, but we will know more when we get him back home." "Good work duck." Gibbs replied as he walked over to the witness, Jane, who was now reunited with he daughter Lola.

"Hi my name is special agent Gibbs, I just need to ask you..." Gibbs couldn't finish his sentence, Jane looked exactly like his first wife, Shannon and Lola looked just like his first daughter Kelly. "Are you okay?" Jane asked Gibbs, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry" Gibbs continued "I just need to ask you a few questions about what you saw". "Sure anything that will help", "Where were you when the car was outside the shop?". "I was standing over there, right next to where that man was" Jane said as she pointed over to where ducky was transferring the body into to body bag. "Okay, and approximately what time did the car drive past?", "It would have been about an hour or so ago" This also confirms Ducky's estimated time of death. "Okay and could I also just get your contact details please, just fill in the form and give it to either special agent Ziva, or special agent McGee." Gibbs said as he pointed to both Ziva and McGee. "Thank you for all your help.".

As Ducky and Palmer moved the body into the truck Ziva and Tony started heading over to the truck, "Shotgun." Ziva yelled in a firm voice as she neared the car. Ziva and Tony got in the two front seats and Gibbs opened the door and got into the drivers seat. "Agent McGee!", McGee hears from a distance. "Your boss told me to give this to you, its my contact details." "Thanks, Jane" McGee said as he check the sheet of paper for her name. "We will be in contact if we have any more questions." McGee said as he go in the back of the truck preparing for a bumpy ride home.


End file.
